Fude Ezumachi
| image = | age = 17 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Suisou Academy | year = Senior | class = Class 2 | abnormality = Color Of Beauty | manga debut = Volume 22, Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter | anime debut = Episode 24 | japanese voice = Takashi Kondō | english voice = Kyle C. Jones | image gallery = yes }} Fude Ezumachi (画図町 筆, Ezumachi Fude) is a senior of Suisou Academy's Class 2. Personality Ezumachi calls himself a loner, and is shown to be gruff and unfriendly towards his fellow students. He also lacks any fond feelings for his school, and vandalizes the building without hesitation. Despite his cold attitude, Saki Sukinasaki theorizes that he was in love with Aki Jakago. Whether or not this is true, Ezumachi does only vandalize the school after Jakago has left, and shows great animosity towards her successor, Misogi Kumagawa. As an artist, Ezumachi takes great pride in his work, and is horrified by the idea of a world without color. Medaka Box Abnormal anime; Episode 12 Appearance Ezumachi has reddish-brown eyes and long hair that reaches mid-back, though only on the right side. The right side of his hair is multicolored, though dark pink is prominent. The left side of his hair is cut short, and is brown. Ezumachi wears the standard men's uniform of Suisou Academy. History While painting Jakago's portrait, Ezumachi was told that their skills were incompatible, so one of them had to leave the school. Believing Jakago was best for the academy, Ezumachi chose to leave, and later did so under the pretense of being expelled by Jakago. Plot Good Loser Kumagawa After Jakago is defeated by Kumagawa, Ezumachi returns to the school. As a form of greeting to the new Student Council, he turns Sukinasaki's hair blonde and colors Kumagawa's Weekly Shōnen Jump. He is painting a portrait of Jakago when Kumagawa and Sukinasaki find him. After Kumagawa throws a screw into the paining, Ezumachi tears it up himself, then throws a wave of palette knives at Kumagawa, piercing him throughout his body. He is surprised to see Kumagawa's All Fiction in action, but is not intimidated by it, instead turning Kumagawa's uniform pink. When Kumagawa charges, Ezumachi turns his skin blue, causing him to collapse. He explains to Sukinasaki that he tricked Kumagawa's body into thinking it was covered in bruises; because there was no actual damage done however, All Fiction will not work. With Kumagawa out of commission, Ezumachi proceeds to change the colors of the entire building. After school ends, he paints a picture of the school from the soccer field, only to be interrupted by Kumagawa and Sukinasaki. Kumagawa offers Ezumachi a deal: he will ignore Ezumachi's actions if he gives Kumagawa the power to choose the colors of panties everywhere in the world. Ezumachi turns Kumagawa's shirt gray and destroys it to reveal Kumagawa's skin, preparing to use blue to defeat him once again. Before he can do so however, Kumagawa pierces Ezumachi's shoulder with a screw, revealing that he has erased blue from the world. As Ezumachi tries to grab his red paint, Kumagawa erases the existence of red as well. Ezumachi goes mad, begging Kumagawa to stop erasing colors. Using All Fiction, Kumagawa changes the world to only black and white. An incensed Ezumachi lunges at Kumagawa, only to be pierced by several of Kumagawa's screws from beneath. Though defeated, Ezumachi smiles and is congratulated by Kumagawa for hitting a vital spot (Kumagawa's eye). After one month of Kumagawa's term as Student Council president, Ezumachi is controlled by Sukinasaki, along with Suisou Academy's former Student Council and several other students, to surround Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 11-12 Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, page 14 Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 18-19 Despite their overwhelming numerical advantage however, Ezumachi and the others are instantly defeated the moment Sukinasaki turns her back. Medaka Box manga; Good Loser Kumagawa Final Chapter, pages 25-26 Equipment Weapons Specialist: Ezumachi uses palette knives as his weapons of choice, though he seems to prefer to rely on his Abnormality. Abilities Abnormality Color Of Beauty (色々色, Karā Obu Byūtī): Ezumachi's skill allows him to control colors, which he can manipulate on a vast scale. His colors also allow Ezumachi to manipulate emotions. However, this ability is not permanent, and will wear off in time. Also, Ezumachi's skill only functions so long as there are colors to manipulate. *'Pink': Using the color pink, Ezumachi can render an opponent unable to intimidate. *'Blue': Using the color blue, Ezumachi can trick an opponent into thinking their body is covered in bruises, and have their body respond to the "damage" accordingly. The opponent's skin must be exposed beforehand however for this to work. *'Gray': Using the color gray, Ezumachi can make objects brittle so that they crumble and break apart. *'Red': Ezumachi can use red to produce some effect, though the color is erased before he can demonstrate exactly what. Trivia *Though initially appearing in the anime, Ezumachi was created by Nisio Isin and designed by Akira Akatsuki. *When translated from kanji, Color Of Beauty means Various Colors. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Abnormal Category:Suisou